


Punishment

by Kortni47



Category: carol denning - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 20:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kortni47/pseuds/Kortni47
Summary: Dom Carol. She punishes you for moving her things.





	Punishment

Your breath hitches in discomfort as you reach out to lay down your card on the table. Sitting beside Carol she smirks to herself, knowing the reason why.  
....... 

It had started with a stupid fight between the two of you over whether or not you had moved her magazines to a different spot on the table. Carol was already pissed at Badison and in a mood, so that night you had to suffer through some of her wrath as she picked a petty fight with you that night after lights out.

"Dammit, i told you not to touch my stuff!" She snarled at you after noticing you had straightened the stack of magazines on the desk.

"They were strewn out all over the desk. I thought i would try and clean up some, geez." 

Closing the gap between you she wrapped her lithe fingers around your throat.

"Sass me again and see what happens." She spat a you.

"You gonna punish me Carol? Huh?" You egged on.

"Yeah, little girl. You'll get what's coming to you." Carol teased.

Pushing your hips into hers you replied "Go on then. I've been waiting all day for you to fuck me." 

Chuckilng darkly she says, "Oh yeah, you've been thinking about my fingers inside you all day?" 

"Yes ma'am." You smirked in a low sultry tone.

She squeezed her fingers around your throat a little tighter, cutting off just the right amount of your oxygen. She glared at you for a few seconds before pushing off of you. You gasped for air as she made her way to bunk, sitting on the edge with legs spread, her elbows resting on her knees.

"Strip." She demanded.

Walking to stand just in front of her you quickly yank your overshirt over your head. Carol reaches out and snatches you to her by your white t shirt with one hand, the other gripping your face tightly, pulling you down to look directly at her.

"Slowly." She growls before shoving you back again.

Your fingers play with the hem of your shirt, running them up your body as you slowly drag it up and over your head. You take in Carol's gaze as she watches you with her pupils blown wide. Reaching behind you to unclasp your bra, you gradually slide the straps from your shoulders. She bites her bottom lip as she watches you free your breasts, nipples hardening at the cold air. 

Dicscarding the bra onto the floor, you trail your fingertips from your collarbone down to the waistband of your uniform, brushing across your nipples along the way. You turn so you're slightly facing away from her, still able to watch her over your shoulder. You pull your pants and underwear down your legs slowly, bending over as you do. You smirk as Carol's mouth opens slightly at the sight. You step out of the remainder of your clothes, standing before her stark naked.

"Get over here." She gruffs out, patting at her lap.

You straddle her, arms wrapping around her shoulders. She reaches up and softly palms at your breasts before rolling your nipples between her fingers. Suddenly she pinches at them hard, not letting go as she tugs at them harshly.

"Ow. Fuck." You yelp, halfway in pain, halway in pleasure. 

"Remember you're being punished." She states.

Still having your nipples in between her fingers, she loosens her grip a little and leans in, taking your earlobe into her mouth, sucking and biting her way down to just below your collarbone. She bites down hard, teeth sinking into your flesh, sucking it into her mouth, assuring to leave a mark. Throwing your head back you gasp and tighten your hold on her shoulders, fingertips in a bruising grip, leaving marks of your own.

She leans back and trails her hands up your thighs around to your backside, cupping your ass, fingernails digging into the soft flesh.

"You ready to be fucked sensless?" She asks.

You nod your head eagerly replying, "Yes."

"Yes what?" She says, raising her hand to give your cheek a hard slap.

Slightly jolting up from the sudden blow, you whimper out, "Yes ma'am."

"Good girl." She smirks.

She stands up and throws you on the bed, shedding her clothing before settling herself in between your legs. She starts at the top of your ribcage, digging her nails in, scratching her way down to your hip bone. 

Lightly running her fingers over your dripping center she hums at the slickness she finds there. "So wet already."

"All for you." You breathe into her mouth as you pull in to a hungry kiss.

You yelp as she pinches at your senstive bud. "Eager aren't we?"

"Yes ma'am." You whimper again.

"Tell me what you want. Ask nicely and i might just give it to you." She says while circling your clit achingly slow.

"Please Carol, fuck me. I want to feel you inside me. I need you." You beg.

"Hmmm," She says, thinking it over, "no."

Suddenly all contact is lost as she draws away from you, your hips bucking up as she does, in an attempt to keep her touch. She chuckles lowly at your desperateness. 

"Turn over." She says, slapping the side of your thigh.

You roll over and she pulls up at your hips so you're on your knees, ass in the air. She takes her hands and softly runs them over your cheeks, drawing back to deliver a hard smack to your right one. You gasp at the sensation, becoming more turned on the more Carol punishes you. Soothing the red mark she left, she rubs over the wept up part of your flesh for a few moments before delivering another blow. You let out a loud moan at this and she grabs at your hair, yanking your head back roughly and leaning in close to your ear.

"Shut the fuck up and be quieter or else the whole prison's going to know what a dirty little slut you are."

Not giving you a chance to respond, she spanks you again, harder, while still tugging at your hair. This time you bite you bottom lip and fist your hands in the sheets to keep quiet. She moves her hands to your hips, gripping them tightly as she pulls your bottom flush against her. She leans down, leaving a soft kiss your shoulder blade, trailing little pecks to your sides. She then bites at the skin over your ribs, sucking hardly. Leaving bite marks and hickeys in a trail down your rib cage and side, she leans back up, grazing her fingernails over your back. 

"Think you've learned your lesson not to touch what doesn't belong to you?" 

"Yes ma'am." 

Without warning she plunges two fingers into your slick wet heat, pumping hard and fast, the sudden pleasure leaving you reeling. She reaches her other hand around and begins to toy with your nipple. You're getting close, you're lower belly burning, aching to come. 

"Touch yourself." She commands. 

You bring your hand up and circle your clit furiously, wanting to experience the sweet release Carol had been denying you. Your breath quickens and you bury your face in the pillow, muffling your moans. 

"Come for me baby girl."

You come undone at her words, hips bucking as you ride out your orgasm. Collapsing onto the bed with a loud sigh you attempt to slow your breathing. Carol lays beside you, fingers tracing the many deep bruises that are already begginning to form on your side. 

"That's going be sore tomorrow." She comments.


End file.
